


So You Killed a King

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Assassination, Gen, Slavery, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: When you walk in on the Master killing your King, you decided that the Master was your way out of servitude.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	So You Killed a King

**Author's Note:**

> Request: ryuzakiackerman1 said: “Hey could you please write a story about reader and D!Master where reader(human) is from future and Reader helps him destroy some ruler or king.. And Master as thanks takes for one trip but something in him doesn’t what to let her go.. Sorry if this sucks (I’ll leave it up to you if they end up together)”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Being basically a slave, dreams of murder, assassination  
> A/N: I hope you like this. The ending just kinda… happens. Idk where it was going, so I hope it’s okay.

Life in the Kingdom was… rough to say the least. Being a human meant you were basically considered a slave, tied to the castle and royals with no rights and no hope. What was worse was that the King had taken an uncomfortable liking to you, so you were designated his personal servant. Luckily, that just meant cleaning and serving him.

There were days you dreamt of ‘accidentally’ spilling something poisonous into his drink, or smothering him with his pillow, or… well, you get the picture.

It was a normal day. The King had requested a meal from the kitchens, so that’s what you did. You made quick work to the kitchen and quick work back, knowing that your head was on the line if you weren’t quick. The King wasn’t one to wait.

You returned to his chambers with the tray balanced delicately in your grip. You fumbled for your key and went to unlock the chamber door, but when you went to push the key in, the door opened slightly. Oh no. Your eyes widened and you pushed the door open carefully.

There stood a man in a purple coat and colorful suit. The King was nowhere to be seen and a pile of ash was in the King’s favorite chair.

You gasped. The tray fell with a clash to the floor. The man jerked his head toward the sound. The deadly look in his eyes froze you in place. Your breath held in your chest. He almost stalked toward you, the head tilted downward in a way that made him even scarier than before.

“Well aren’t you a surprise.”

You took a sharp breath. “The King’s dead, isn’t he.” The man nodded. It was silent for a moment, as if the man was waiting for your panicked reaction. But it never came. Instead, you spoke as calmly as you could. “You need to go before they arrest you.”

The man smiled. “Are you now afraid of me?”

“Should I be?”

He chuckled. “I _did_ just kill your king.”

You shook your head, looking to the pile of ash. “He was _not_ my king.”

“Is that so? Then what, pray tell, are you doing in the castle?” You didn’t answer at first. Wasn’t it obvious? “Well?”

“I’m human. I’m a slave. If I knew I could get out alive, I would’ve done what you did ages ago.”

The man broke out into a grin. “Planning on killing the King, were we?”

Before you could answer, the loud footsteps of the guards echoed in the hallway. “Shit,” you mumbled, rushing to shut the door. Once it was shut, you spun around and pointed to the man. “You need to leave. Right now.” The man nodded and moved to the door. Where the guards were. Idiot. “What are you doing? You’ll get caught!”

The man smirked. “I’m the Master, I’ll be fine.”

You rolled your eyes. “There’s a hidden passage. We can use it to escape.” You said, walking over to the large, ugly portrait of the now-dead King and pushing it to the side. There stood the entrance to a long, dark, stone tunnel.

“We?”

You turned back to look at him. He looked like you just suggested something outlandish. “I’m not going down for the King’s murder. So yes, we.”

With that, you turned around and began to make your way through the passage. When you didn’t hear footsteps behind you, you looked back and asked, “You coming or what?”

* * *

The two of you traveled down the hall until it came to a bend. Then, you paused, leaned against the wall, and looked at the Master. “So, what’s the plan?”

He looked at you disinterestedly. “ _I’m_ going to _my_ TARDIS and then I’m leaving this planet. I don’t care what you do.” His voice was filled with poison and malice, but his eyes told a different story. It was like he was trying to force himself to be cruel, but there was a war going on inside his mind.

You huffed. “I helped you.”

“Yes, I know. Foolish really, thinking it’d matter.” He held to his cruelty. He was stubborn, that’s for sure.

So, you tried again, this time keeping your voice sweet. “Please, Master. I need you.” The Master glared at you. You put on your best puppy dog face, practically begging him. He may put on a cold exterior, but you saw the way his emotions swirled in his eyes. He was easy to read. “They’ll kill me if you don’t.”

His resolve crumbled in front of your eyes. “Fine,” he heavy sighed. He grabbed your hand and began pulling you down the hall. His mind in turmoil over his decision.

* * *

You escaped to his TARDIS with general ease. It was shocking, really. It felt like it should’ve been harder to reach safety.

His TARDIS was simply gorgeous. You were still shocked at its large interior. It was dark, lit mostly by red lights. An interestingly complex console sat in the middle.

“Where should I drop you off?” he asked as he fiddled with the screens on the console.

You didn’t answer at first. You had nowhere to go. You’d only ever known the Kingdom, as awful as it was. Now, you weren’t sure what you’re going to do. The Master’s eyes were on you, waiting for an answer. You shrugged.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Then, he spoke, “Would you like to come with me?” He paused. The question hung heavy in the air. “As a thank you for your help, of course.”

How could you say no?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
